1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a mount assembly including a pin and an electronic component that are connected on a same surface of a substrate, a mounting jig, an apparatus for manufacturing the mount assembly, an imaging apparatus, and an endoscope apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known endoscope configured to be inserted into a cavity of a subject for observation of a site to be examined. This type of endoscope is widely used in a medical field, or the like. The endoscope incorporates an electronic circuit module formed by mounting electronic components such as an image sensor on a distal end portion of a flexible elongated insertion tool. In view of feasibility in introducing to a patient, there is a demand for enhancing the distal end portion of the insertion tool to be slimmer and smaller.
A method for manufacturing a package has been proposed in which an electronic apparatus has electronic components mounted on a substrate and has a cuboid shape sealed with resin, with a terminal electrode being exposed on a side or top surface of the electronic apparatus (for example, refer to JP 2001-24312 A). The electronic apparatus manufactured by this method includes the terminal electrode on the side or top surface thereof, and connecting positions with a motherboard or other electronic apparatuses can be adjustable, which makes it possible to achieve a small-sized apparatus. Also refer to JP 2000-307238 A.